In website development, an owner of a website often makes changes to the website from time to time. For example, the owner may add or remove certain components to or from the website for various purposes, such as to correct information on the website, to update the website, to improve the website in response to feedback received, etc. The components added or removed may be part of a webpage in the website or an entire webpage in the website. For some websites of large organizations (e.g., an enterprise, a government agency, a university, etc.), multiple people may be authorized to make changes to the entire websites or part of the websites. It is generally helpful to gather information on the changes made to the website.
Conventionally, there are several website monitors available for users or subscribers to monitor a particular website of interest. These conventional website monitors are typically provided by a third party, not by the owner or the host of the website of interest. To monitor the website of interest, these conventional website monitors use a crawler, or other similar online search device, to periodically search the website of interest to determine if there has been any change made to the website. If there is a change in the website of interest, then these conventional website monitors may notify the users or subscribers of the change. Because these conventional website monitors are operated by the third party, they are not directly aware of the changes made, and they are not able to gather more comprehensive information on the changes to the website other than what has been changed in the website.